Iwagakure (A Land Divided)
is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. It is one of the Five Great Nations and is led by a Kage known as the Tsuchikage. There have been four Tsuchikage, the most recent being Taiyō Hakkō. Earth Release techniques are common of shinobi from Iwa and its people are infamous for their rock headed nature; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order the Iwa-nin carry it out without hesitation even at the cost of their lives. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defences. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone shaped roof. Ratings History Founding Iwagakure was founded by the who had come together in varying capacities in order to found the village. The first of these was the Kamizuru clan, having acquired a series of clans as vassals, the Kamizuru sought to unite the shinobi of the Land of Earth in order to keep up with the newly formed Konohagakure. The land they decided to create their village however, had already been settled by the Hakkō Clan. The two clans formed a deal with the other, Kamizuru would provide the Hakkō with protection and in exchange the Hakkō would give up their land. But a final hurdle presented itself, none of the gathered clans had the amassed fortune capable of building the village that could house them all. Sensing an oppurtunity, the Kagero clan revealed itself to the Kamizuru having amassed a secret fortune out of recovering the gold lost in the battles with the Devils of Kimon, they offered their gold to the Kamizuru in exchange for "bridegrooms", unfortunate souls that would be used to continue the Kagero bloodline at the cost of being killed by the brutal poisons that the Kagero carried within their bodies. The Shinobi World Wars The First Shinobi World War is the only war that Iwagakure is known to have stayed out of, having received the Five and Four-Tailed Beasts from Hashirama Senju as a peace offering. They would more than make up for this during the Second and Third wars however. During the Second Shinobi World War, Iwagakure was among the participants and was known to have launched a large scale offensive across Amegakure, Hoshigakure, and, Ishigakure. Beyond leading invasions into enemy territory it remains unknown how large a role Iwagakure played in the war, though like the other Five Great Nations it formed a temporary alliance with the Taiken at the head in order to destroy the Land of the Sky. Iwagakure was one of the main entities participating in the Third Shinobi World War, led by General Isao Kamizuru and allied with Ame, Oto, and, Kiri, Iwagakure led the majority of the larger offenses into enemy territory with battles fought through out the Land of Rain, Land of Wind and the Land of Grass. The war started to take a down side when Isao Kamizuru was thought to have been slain and his clan destroyed. Despite having been pushing back Konohagakure for much of the war Iwagakure lost its headquarters in the Land of Grass and its supply line into the nation was cut off with the destruction of Kannabi bridge. The Third Tsuchikage personally led a defensive force against the Nine-Tails when it began rampaging through the Land of Earth. With some luck and a lot of effort they force the Nine-Tails South, where it heads for the Land of Rain before vanishing on the border of Amegakure. Iwagakure continued to fight the war even after the damage it had taken and only finally gave up when there was no other alternative. In Ōnoki's last years as Tsuchikage, he made frequent use of mercenary forces in order to make up for Iwagakure's weakened military when faced with Kumogakure and its constant military build up. However when he was replaced by Taiyō Hakkō the country entered a reformist phase with an emphasis on rebuilding what was destroyed during the wars, its military has also changed tactics under the Fourth Tsuchikage being built up for defense rather than offense. Hakkō Coup Under Seika Hakkō the current family head, the Hakkō Clan has been preparing to take over Iwagakure as a result of the Third Shinobi World War. Watching how his close friend and comrade was treated after the war turned sour and the rumours that had begun to surround his own clan Seika decided to play on the paranoia of Iwagakure by making their fears come true. With behind the scene backing by the Reinikuitchi and secret meetings between Seika and sympathetic clans, the Hakkō clan has been preparing for its political take over of Iwagakure for some time. Right under the nose of of the Fourth Tsuchikage who is a member of the clan herself. The Tsuchikage First Tsuchikage Jōbachi Kamizuru, the head of the Kamizuru clan, was the First Tsuchikage of Iwa, having handled the negotiations with the Kagero and the Hakkō, Jōbachi is one of the most important people involved with the founding of Iwa. As time went on, her fellow founders came to fear her growing power and conspired against her, ultimately sealing her in a tomb beneath the Tsuchikage's palace alongside the secrets of the Kamizuru clan's Kinjutsu. She was succeeded by Mū. Second Tsuchikage Mū, the Second Tsuchikage, was famed as the a title he gained for seemingly have no form and no chakra. He was the man responsible for teaching Ōnoki the Dust Release kekkei tōta and was a great enemy of the Second Mizukage. He was suceeded by Ōnoki after he and the Second Mizukage killed each other in battle. Third Tsuchikage Ōnoki of Both Scales was the Third Tsuchikage and perhaps the oldest living Kage by the time he met his end. He was responsible for much of Iwagakure's militarisation and then its increased usage of mercenaries out of concern for Kumogakure's constant military build up. He had made enemies with Kirigakure through the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. He went on to train Taiyō Hakkō for five years before finally passing away. Fourth Tsuchikage The Fourth Tsuchikage, Taiyō Hakkō, is the most recent Iwa shinobi to hold the title. She had taken a defensive stance when it came to the nation slowly trying to increase its self suffiency while building up the country's defenses and rebuilding what was lost by the most recent war. Her reign has so far been bumpy as many unseen enemies make Iwa a target, her own family included. Clans *Hakkō Clan *Kagero Clan *Kamizuru Clan *Kiroshika Clan *The Kumonga Notable Natives *Han Hakkō *Kagayaku Hakkō *Kasuka Hakkō *Seika Hakkō *Sukai Hakkō *Taiyō Hakkō *Tsuki Hakkō *Heihachi Honda *Aki Kagero *Shiyuri Kagero *Shoukei Kagero *Chisaki Kamizuru *Isao Kamizuru *Jōbachi Kamizuru *Kenji Kamizuru *Ava Kiroshika *Ekaterina Kiroshika *Sage of the Way of Light *Izuka Santengeki *Mayu Torayama